


Unite Synchronization

by MutantKittens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, First Meetings, Humanstuck, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantKittens/pseuds/MutantKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade & Calliope are in a long distance relationship and have been together for almost a year, but they decide to finally meet up!<br/>// One-shot for the time being, but may come back and add to it if I feel like/have inspiration/get positive responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unite Synchronization

Today was the first time Jade would be seeing her super special spacekin girlfriend Callie in the flesh. They were currently in a long distance relationship, but they made it work! Callie was very afraid to show herself on webcam or through pictures, so they mostly voice chatted and used instant message. Jade had no idea what Calliope looked like, so she really was in for a surprise, but she knew deep down no matter what that she would find Calliope to be beautiful! Jade thought everyone was beautiful anyway, but Callie was still afraid, and Jade was very understanding of that.

She was already up in the sky when Jade woke up that morning. The first text on her screen read, "okay, gotta go now, plane is lifting off! see you soon!" This made Jade's heart flutter. She quickly got up out of bed, brushed her long hair, and changed into her "meeting day" outfit; this is the outfit she had picked out months ago when they decided they were going to meet. It was comprised of black jeans, her favorite flats (they were brown and had a little dog face on them!) and a shirt that calliope made! Calliope was an artist, and she sold shirts with her art on them. Callie didn't actually know Jade had this shirt though, so it would be a big surprised for her too!  
 Jade stumbled down the hall to her kitchen to make a nutritious breakfast of cereal and milk. After finishing this off, she went to brush her teeth and smooth out her hair once more before putting her shoes on. There was probably an hour left before Callie got off the plane, but Jade wanted to be there a little early just in case. Plus, she just couldn't contain her excitement! Sitting around her apartment for an hour would feel even longer than it actually was. Grabbing her keys, she walked out the door and set out for the airport. 

Jade didn't have one of those sign things you see in movies. Partially because she hadn't thought about it before getting to the airport, but mostly because she thought she would look weird because she wasn't even sure if people actually did that in real life. Surely Callie knew what Jade looked like by now, she'd sent pictures to her and everything, so recognizing her would be a breeze. But. Jade didn't know what Callie looked like. "hmmm... this could be a problem..." Jade thought. Suddenly her phone buzzed; a text from Callie read, "Jade! I'm here! I'm in the baggage claim! Where are you waiting?" A smile spread across Jade's face and her cheeks flushed light pink. She quickly replied with her location, and Callie confirmed, "alright, see you in a minute!" Jade's heart sped up. This was really happening! She was really really here! She was gonna see the girl she's liked so much for almost a year in like five minutes!! "This is so surreal," she thought. 

All she could do is stand and think and feel her heart speed up and slow down. But then she heard a voice in a kind of shy voice say, "Jade?" Her heart was really racing now. She turned around to find a kind of short girl with short white hair standing in front of her with a backpack on her back and a bag in her hand. 

"Callie?" she responded. The girl smiled and nodded. The girl in front of her was so beautiful to her, it was almost hard to believe it was really her! Without even thinking about it, Jade stepped forward, placed her hands on Callie's face and planted a kiss right on her lips. Both of their faces turned pink. They broke away, and Callie licked her lips. She dropped her bag on the ground, wrapped her arms loosely around Jade's neck, and kissed her even deeply than before. Jade wrapped her arms around Calliope's waist and tightened the embrace. 

Their lips separated and they locked eyes. Callie let her arms fall back to her sides, and Jade did the same. "Nice shirt," Calliope said nonchalantly. Jade giggled, and replied back, "Thanks! It was made by a really cool artist, you may have heard of her." Callie smiled, picked up her bag from the ground. Jade reached for Callie's other hand. "Let's go home, Calliope."


End file.
